Tales of Terror: Lilo Hates Liars
by SaintHeartwing
Summary: Lilo Pelekai has been dead for a year, tragically committing suicide over a highly embarrassing video. But she knows one of her supposed friends put up the video...and she wants to know who...or ELSE.


**_Ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring, bananaphone!  
Ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring, bananaphooooone!_**

Victoria Alyson Chase rolled her eyes as she looked down at her phone, giving it a slight frown. What in the? Okay, that wasn't funny. Not one bit. The redhead gave it a glare and opened up the "text answer" option on her smartphone before quickly typing out a swift condemnation.

"Got some nerve using my dead friend's cell. Shame on you."

With that, she sent it off and put the phone to the side, pinching the space between her eyes, sighing.

It was the anniversary of the day her friend had committed suicide. Lilo Pelekai had had a bright future ahead of her at college. Everyone had been eager to see what she'd do with her unique mind. And getting to know an alien didn't hurt either. Stitch, experiment 626, had helped stay up with her night after night when it came to the standardized tests, making sure she'd be ready and able to get into the college she most wanted. And it had paid off: an Ivy league.

Unfortunately though she'd gotten to go the same college as Victoria who's dad just happened to do a lot of business with the dean, and even the same college as Victoria's boyfriend Keoni Jameson, another friend of hers, things hadn't worked out so well. Yes, it helped to have good friends from your childhood but...well...

It had been hard to get away and do things with them. After all, they had vastly different schedules for several years. And it wasn't until Junior year that they could spend more time together. So Lilo had insisted on making up for lost time with parties, and movies and...well...

That had led to the big incident.

Victoria cringed in disgust as she looked up at the screen. Her favorite news website's local news section had a large bit devoted to Lilo's suicide. With the warning "Of A Graphic Nature" on display in front of a picture of a pool...

"You...um...you there?" The red-headed Keoni asked as the computer brought up his Skype window with a "boop", Victoria nodding.

"It's the suicide. I just keep remembering." She said, the Skype chat open to show off Myrtle Edmonds and her three friends, Yuki, Elena and Theresa in the chat as well, Myrtle's de facto "sisters" over at her dorm for a sleepover. Myrtle had gone to a different college a few hours away from theirs, but she'd still kept in touch with all of them and had, yes, gone to parties. Especially that one party when-

"Look, is this about the video of Lilo showing off her...STUFF?" Myrtle wanted to know, the glasses-wearing, slightly overweight young woman remarked with a groan. "Look, I don't know why you're bothered. You ain't the one who uploaded it to Youtube."

"Yeah." Elena said, nodding her ponytailed head as she massaged the back of her neck, dark purple lipstick visible along with some faintly goth eyeliner. She was going through a "phase". "Besides, Lilo shouldn't have gotten drunk."

"Oh for-c'mon! Are you victim blaming?!" Another Skype window popped up, showing an aggravated brown-haired young man with hazel green eyes who was holding his head in one hand as he gave them a dark look. "That's like saying she "had it coming". All of you guys got drunk at the party too, I doubt you'd be saying "well we shoulda known better" if a guy ended up feeling you at the party!"

"But you don't even like drinking." Theresa said, frowning a bit, the African American woman's dark brown eyes slightly narrowed as she scratched her head. "You say it should be illegal, Nick."

"Well I do, but that's not the point." Nick grumbled. "The blame should go to who put the film up!"

"Well it wasn't me." Yuki said, the young Asian woman shrugging on her end with the rest of Myrtle's friends as she looked up from her copy of "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child", an adaptation of the wonderful JK Rowling play meant to be a sequel to the Harry Potter series.

"They've got the pool video up here." Victoria murmured as she found herself slowly dragging the mouse up to click on it, sitting silently as the others could hear it from her end. Could hear people shrieking in horror at the discovery of the young woman lying facedown in the pool, splashing as a brave teacher desperately tried to get her out, and the murmurs and whispers as he failed to revive her. The wail of ambulance sirens...sobbing and wailing, and all the while, Victoria staring silently and somberly at the screen upon which she was watching it all play out.

"...of course she'd pick the water. She loved swimming." Victoria mumbled.

"Victoria, listen, I...um..." Nick began to say. "I just want you to know that...it meant a lot that you and your dad paid for the funeral because-"

"She was my best friend. Of course I'd do it." Victoria said with a quiet nod. "I mean...I owed it to her. I'm just glad you could come."

"...I really miss her." Nick managed to get out. He looked like he was going to cry again, his eyes had already been puffy and red, now he was beginning to sniffle, his voice beginning to crack. "I...I just wish I'd told her more that I loved her. You know, you think you'll always have time for this stuff, but bit by bit it just slides out of your hands and-"

 ** _Ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring, bananaphone!  
Ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring, bananaphooooone!_**

"The HELL!?" Keoni yelled out, glowering down at his cell phone, his good-looking face scrunched up with anger. "Whomever's doing this, this s-t ain't funny. Myrtle, are you or one of your friends up to this? They never did find Lilo's cell-"

"It's not me, what're you talking about?" Myrtle asked before-

 ** _Ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring, bananaphone!  
Ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring, bananaphooooone!_**

All at once, everyone's phone rang out, all of them glancing at the screen and the Skype boxes on display before reaching for their phones and picking it up. Victoria was the first to turn it on, turning it to Speaker.

"H-Hello?"

 _"If you get off this line I'm gonna kill you."_

Victoria turned pale. Her eyes went wide. Her mouth hung slightly open as she stammered in pure shock. "L-L-Lilo? It...it can't be you. Y-You're..."

 _"If you get off the line, I'll kill you. Now. Everyone sitting comfortably?"_

All of their faces were that of pure horror. But slowly, all of them nodded.

 _"We're going to play a little game. Truth or dare. We all loved Truth or Dare back in Hawaii. Just like we loved telling ghost stories."_

Nick bit into his lip. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be. It wasn't possible. "W-Who's...who's going first?"

 _"You, of course. Have to pick you. Truth or dare?"_

"Um...uh...d-dare?"

 _"I dare you to look in your upper bureau shelf. And to take out the box at the top and show everyone what's inside."_

Nick shuddered, his eyes widening as he slowly stood up and the others saw him make his way across his dorm room and to the clothes bureau in the back. He slid it open, shakingly holding up a small box that he opened, revealing the little carved statue of Lilo he'd made.

 _"Nice craftsmanship."_

Nick slightly hung his head as he closed his eyes. How had this person known? He'd never shown anyone this thing, he'd...he'd not gotten the chance to."

 _"Now then. Myrtle?"_

"No. No. **Screw** this." Myrtle said, her eyes narrowing. "This is bullshit. You're not pulling one over on me. I'm not playing any stupid game." She said, putting the phone down and heading for the exit of her own room, her friends looking around at each other in clear worry. "You're just some stupid stalker. There's no such thing as ghosts. I don't believe in you and I'm calling the campus cops."

She slammed the door shut with a THA-THUD, the voice at the other end of the line silent for a while before finally speaking up.

 _"No, you never did want to believe."_

For a few moments, there was the sound of Myrtle heading down the hallway, muttering angrily to herself, but then she clearly stopped. A "what the" echoing out through the walls as Yuki, Theresa and Elena glanced about at each other in fear as a faint chill began to creep into the room. They could almost see each other's breaths as there came a sudden gasp from Myrtle through the dorm room walls and then-

Silence. Pure and absolute silence.

"...M-Myrtle?" Yuki quietly called out, eyes wide with fear as Keoni nervously looked around for his legal gun he kept hidden in his room, pulling it out of his desk as Victoria clutched a pillow to her chest, Nick just watching everything, clutching the statue tightly. Myrtle's friends slowly inched towards the door, opening it up, peeking out into the hallway-

They screamed, slamming it shut, locking the door as Theresa began pulling the nearby bed in the room against it with Elena, Yuki falling to her knees and covering her face, repeating 'Oh my god' over and over, their faces wracked with pure horror. The voice at the other end just quietly waited for them to finish before speaking up again.

 _"Are you all going to listen_ _ **now**_ _?"_

"G-Go ahead..." Victoria muttered, digging her fingernails into the pillow wrapped in her arms as she cringed.

 _"Truth or Dare, Keoni."_

"D-Dare."

 _"I know what kind of gun you've got. It's a Colt Anaconda. Perfect for Russian Roulette. Take out all the bullets except for one...put the gun to your head...and pull the trigger. Or, well, you find out what happened to Myrtle. And I assure you. It was very. WET."_

Keoni shakingly raised the gun as he opened up the cylinder and took out every single bullet, each one plopping onto the wooden floor below with a TINK-TINK before only one remained. His face was wracked with nervousness as he held the gun up to his temple, cringing as he raised his finger, Victoria's eyes wide. "NO! KEONI!" She screamed out. "D-Don't! You can't! **Stop this!** "

He cringed again, and pulled the trigger.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He flopped back in his chair, panting and heaving, Victoria breathing a sigh of relief, the voice at the other end quietly chuckling.

 _"Wow, Victoria. That was lucky. You should put THAT up on Youtube, don't you think?"_ The voice remarked with a giggle. _"But now it's your turn. Truth or Dare?"_

"T-T...Truth." Victoria whispered, now gripping the pillow so tightly that it was almost threatening to be ripped open, biting into her lip as she felt her heart pounding in her chest, as if desperate to rip itself out and run down the hall to get away.

 _"Who's responsible for uploading the video of me drunk?"_

Victoria shuddered on the spot. "I-I'm...dare! Dare, I wanna change my answer to dare!"

 _"Ohh, you can't do that without a penalty. And Keoni has to pay it. Keoni? Your gun. Your head. Pull the trigger."  
_  
Keoni held the guy back up again. He bit into his lip. The gun felt hot and heavy in his hands as it slightly shook in his grip before his mouth hung slightly open. "I...I..." He whispered.

 _"Do it."_

Keoni flinched, taking in a few deep breaths, tears springing to Victoria's eyes as she gripped the pillow tightly, Keoni's finger pressing against the trigger.

Nothing. His arm flopped to his side as he gasped, Victoria covering her face, the pillow practically ripped in half now as the caller on the other end nonchalantly continued on. _"Alright, Victoria. Dare, then. I dare you to go to your refrigerator and open it up, get out the bottle of Wild Turkey you have in there, and take a drink. A nice. long. swig."_

Victoria blinked a bit in surprised, glancing left and right before she stood up, the air cold and bitter as she inched towards her little dorm refrigerator, opening it up and taking out the bottle of wild turkey, her form shivering as she raised it up. She held it to her lips, whimpering a bit as she took a deep, long swig. Normally it would have nice and warm and pleasant but now it felt like liquid snakes sliding down her throat. She cringed and quivered, plopping back down into her seat.

 _"Now was that so hard?"_

"Just get on with it whoever you are." Nick snapped. "Just get FUCKING on with it!"

 _"Oh. Wow. You, swearing? YOU? That's rare."_ The voice remarked, sounding genuinely surprised. _"I never thought you'd do that."_

"And I never thought Lilo Pelekai would ever try to hurt one of her friends!" Nick screamed back. "I guess we're learning ALL kinds of things today, aren't we? You know what? Fuck it! **FUCK it**. I'll take the next one. Truth!"

 _"An easy one. How long were you stalking me before you finally asked me out?"_

Everyone else gaped at the screen, Nick covering his face with his hands, shaking it back and forth. "I-I..." He muttered. "...two years, okay? I didn't have the courage to outright ask you out and I wanted to impress you so I started sneaking around and following you."

 _"You didn't need to watch me shop just to find out what I liked."_

"I wasn't thinking, I..." Nick began to stammer.

 _"No. You weren't. Oh, but now we come to Theresa. Theresa? Truth or dar_ e."

Theresa nervously looked around the room, Elena and Yuki staring at the door to the hallway, faces pale and terrified before the African American woman finally spoke up.

"D-Dare..."

 _"I dare you to take your clothes off. Now."_

Theresa looked down, shuddering as she whimpered and began removing her shirt and her pants. "This is sick. This is SICK." Yuki grumbled, shaking her head back and forth as they all watched her friend removing her clothes, Nick holding his head in one hand and cringing before Keoni's eyes widened at the sight of her breasts. Theresa was now sobbing, covering her face as Keoni gave the screen a dark glare, almost crushing the phone in his hand. "This isn't funny. It's sick." Yuki snapped. "You leave my girlfriend alone. It's **SICK** , Lilo!"

 _"Oh? And this isn't?"_ The voice at the other end remarked. _"That video. Down in the comments section. Purpleguy12. LucyintheSkyWow. CaptainN? YummyYuki45-"_

She kept reading off names as Victoria scrolled down the Youtube comments of the video that showed off Lilo at the party. When she'd been drunk. When she'd...had just about everything on display after she had passed out. And all barely covered so as to keep Youtube from taking the video down due to some careful editing that still made it clear that beyond a black box or two, NOTHING was being hidden. All those names.

"Everyone else was commenting so we did it too, but-but it was just a joke! We didn't think you'd actually...we didn't really MEAN it!" Nick insisted loudly, now looking more and more angry and hurt as he gripped the desk his computer sat on.

 _"This is why people shouldn't drink", huh? And YOU'RE not victim blaming?! Oh, but let's move onto ol "YummyYuki45". Yuki? Truth or dare?"_

"T-Truth."

 _"Okay. True or false. You took photographs of Theresa at her strip club job."_

"WHAT?!" Theresa screamed out, Yuki immediately flinching as she hung her head and nodded, Elena glancing from her to Theresa , mouth agape as the others looked about at each other in shock. "You-you followed me to work!? How in the...why?!"

"I wanted to know what you did after classes and...well, I took some cameraphone shots and...I...why are you stripping anyway!?" Yuki defensively snapped back.

"I have to pay for expenses SOMEHOW!" Theresa screamed. "You-you! What in the HELL, I thought you trusted me!" She yelled out. "Are you slut shaming me?!"

 _"Oh, Elenaaaa? Truth or dare?"_

"T-truth?"

 _"Are you cutting yourself?"_

"Yes. Alright, alright. Yes. I-I cut myself." She muttered, holding her arm up, lip quivering as she pulled the long sleeves back, showing off what was clearly weeks of steady cutting on display as Victoria hung her head and shook it back and forth, Yuki cringing.

"Jesus, Elena, really?"

Elena gave her a glare. "Says the woman who was taking photos of our friend at a strip club! You're gonna judge me-"

"Ugh. I think I might need a drink." Victoria mumbled. Even though that disgusting taste was lingering on, she found herself reaching for the wild turkey again, taking another swig as her pounding headache began to fade, Keoni getting the next call.

 _"Truth or dare?"_

"Truth."

 _"Did you cheat on Victoria?"_

"...alright, yes."

" **WHAT?!** " Victoria yelled out, eyes wide, almost dropping the bottle as Keoni held his head in one hand and bit his lip. "What the fuck, Keoni?! What in the actual fuck?!"

"I was drunk and Lilo was drunk and we slept together one time when you were out of town with your dad, okay? It was another party, and it was just one time, I didn't really mean it!" Keoni insisted.

"This is why you shouldn't ever drink!" Nick said, throwing his hands in the air. "I mean what in the HELL, man?! I...you're lucky I'm so damn forgiving!"

 _"Truth or dare, Nick."_

"Truth."

 _"Did you not rat Keoni out to the cops for doing weed?"_

Nick flinched, Keoni giving him a dark look. "You...did what?!"

"Look it, it was back when we were at the party when Lilo...and I saw you were high and...okay yeah, I told the cops. I mean you're not supposed to be doing that stuff, it's not legal unless for med-" Nick lamely mumbled.

"FUCK you, man, I got slapped with handcuffs and stuffed in a jail cell for hours with a guy named Bubba who smelled like f-kin' cheese!" Keoni screamed back at Nick through the screen. "You and your stupid absolutist stance is so fuckin' condescending! Why you always gotta be so PATRONIZING?!"

"Oh fuck **you** , you shouldn't be doing drugs-"

"You are sooooo **condescending**! I almost had a record because of you! Over WEED!" Keoni snapped.

 _"Next round, everybody. And this time it's for Victoria. Truth or dare."_

"Dare."

 _"Another drink, Victoria. In fact, two swigs."_

Victoria somehow didn't mind. She held the bottle to her lips, a warm, stupid, fuzzy feeling rising in her as she felt it slither down her throat, guzzling more and more of the wild turkey down, blinking her eyes a bit. "Ooh, f-feelin'...feelin' dizzy here..." She muttered.

 _"Theresa? Truth or dare?"_

"Truth." Theresa muttered.

 _"Did you or didn't you draw dicks on my face at the party after I passed out?"_

Theresa turned pale. "N-No. No, I-I didn't." She said quickly, beginning to sweat. "Th-that wasn't me."

 _"Theresa, if you_ _lie_ _...you're going to get_ _ **hurt**_ _."_ The voice at the other end said in a sickly sweet turn. _"Now are my friends going to have to be_ _ **punished**_ _?"_

 **"I didn't paint dicks on your face!"** Theresa insisted. "You can't get me in here! We've locked the door, you're not-"

The feed to Skype on their end cut off, Nick, Keoni and Victoria looking around at each other, staring slightly as Nick chewed on his lip. "Uh...can...can someone conference call them?" He offered, Victoria trying to do so with her own smart phone as she typed away into it's keypad. A few moments later, she got through.

And immediately wished she hadn't. Theresa was screaming at the top of her lungs. Screaming yet muffled, Yuki and Elena's voices clearly much more audible as the howled in terror, yelling Theresa's name before there came an audible, loud THUD...

And then quiet, sobbing whimpering as the Skype feed reconnected, water drizzling out of Theresa's mouth as she lay dead on the floor. Yuki and Elena were curled up in the corner, holding onto each other for dear life, eyes wide with terror as the voice calmly continued. _"Yuki? Elena? Will one of you please volunteer to go next?"_

"Y-You-you...you..." Yuki managed to mumbled out.

"Truth, okay!? TRUTH! Just-just get it over with!" Elena sobbed.

 _"Did you or did you not sleep with Theresa?"_

Yuki gaped as she knocked Elena back. "What the Hell, Elena?!"

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry!" Elena sobbed out, covering her face, flopping onto the floor. "It was just one time when you were out with your family at the Cape and it was just a hookup, I-I just wanted to see what it was like to...it didn't mean anything!"

"To YOU! It-it just happened?! JUST happened?! She was my girlfriend, Elena!" Yuki yelled out.

"Like you're so f-kin' perfect **yourself**!" Elena screamed back. "You were taking photos of her and not telling her! You just loved her for her body!"

"You!" The two girls began rolling around on the floor, scratching and clawing at each other, yelling and screaming before Yuki managed to get up, Elena charging at her. She grabbed hold of her shoulders and began shoving her against the wall with a THUMPA-THUMPA-THUMP before Elena shoved her back and rushed at her-

The two crashing through the nearby window with a cry, rolling down the roof, flopping onto the ground below as Victoria screamed, Nick vomiting into a nearby wastebasket as Keoni reeled back, eyes wide as he covered his mouth. "Oh god oh god oh god oh god-"

 _"Well. That was...unexpected."_ The voice at the other end of the line. _"Three little Indians left. I'm still waiting for the truth, you know. So truth or dare, Victoria. Perhaps you'll tell me who uploaded the video?"_

"I...I..." Victoria stammered. Her brain was fuzzy. Her expression like she'd been hit in the face with a brick as the bottle of alcohol felt heavy in her hands. "I...uh...d...dare?"

 _"...alright. Finish off that bottle. Start drinking."_

"Oh Christ." Nick whispered, covering his face as Victoria kept chugging it down. "This is obscene. This is...this is so disgusting." He groaned. "I can't even...I..."

 _"Don't get too up on your high horse. Truth or dare?"_

"Truth. I've got nothing to feel bad about anymore." Nick insisted fervently, folding his arms over his chest.

 _"Didn't you start the rumor that Victoria had an eating disorder?"_

Victoria gaped. She stared stupidly at the screen as Nick moaned and pinched the space between his eyes. "Oh, c'mon, I didn't really mean it, I wasn't thinking. I just...I mean, she always said she's never ever hungry and she's always so thin and she told me she was seeing a doctor-"

"I've got a skin condition, it's not an eating disorder, people kept thinking I was frickin' bulemic!" Victoria groaned, her words beginning to slurr. "Th-thanks a lot, people kept making fun of me all year whenever I stepped into the bathroom and asking me if I had to throw up to-to stay slim!"

"Well what's the skin condition?"

"It's not your freakin' **business**!" Keoni screamed out. "It's not your business you patronizing, holier than thou-"

 _"Truth or dare, Keoni."_

"Truth! Okay, truth!"

 _"Did you ever sleep with me again after that?"_

Nick gripped the desk so hard you could almost hear it buckle as Keoni's face turned slightly pale before he glanced slightly to the side, looking down at the floor. Victoria's mouth hung open a little as she hiccupped. "B-Baby?" She whispered out, the voice on the other end speaking up once more, nonchalantly humming.

 _"I'm waaiiiiiting...hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm."_ The voice said, humming out the "Jeopardy" theme as a tear trickled down Nick's cheek, Keoni's words coming forth clearly.

"We did it one more time just...just to see if it was anything real or just a fluke. And it was just a fluke. I never did it with anyone else but you and her and it wasn't real with her." Keoni managed to finally get out.

"...you weren't even drunk." Nick said. It was not a statement. Not a question. It was a flat accusation.

A shaking of the head. And then Nick slowly slid back, covering his face with his hands, crying as he made his way over to the hallway, opening up the door and heading out as he dropped the phone to the side. "Nick? Nick, what're you doing?" Keoni yelled out. "NICK?!"

 _"...I think I'll be seeing him soon. But first thing's first. Victoria, truth or dare?"_

"T-Truth." She said, hiccuping a bit, letting out a throaty, liquidy belch before the voice on the other end took in a deep breath, Keoni's eyes going wide.

 _"The video. The one of me drunk and showing all of myself. How'd it get up?"_

"Keoni uploaded it." Victoria said with a drunken burp, shaking her head slightly as Keoni's face turned stony, his arm raising up, the gun no longer feeling so heavy in his hand. "He's crap with **editing** and stuff but his channel's a lot more popular than mine, so-"

A sound like thunder clapping. And Keoni was no longer there in the chair, Victoria blinking a bit as she looked around on the screen. "K-Keoni? Babe? Keoni? Wh...where'd you...where'd you go?" She asked, hiccuping before vomiting onto the floor, gasping and gagging, a knock coming to the door.

"Hey, is everything alright? We keep hearing screaming. Look we've called the RA, everything's gonna be fine."

"It's open!" Victoria giggled out, hiccuping a bit before she flopped onto the floor, bottle crashing down nearby as she felt unconsciousness settle in, a loud cry of "OH MY GOD" being the last thing that filled her ears before the darkness claimed her.

...

...

...

... "It makes sense he'd try the same thing she did. Properly a Romeo and Juliet thing." Angel, experiment 624, quietly murmured as she and Stitch, experiment 626, looked over the newspaper, shaking her head in sadness at the article she was reading as Stitch typed away at the laptop in his lap. His face was quiet and contemplative, a glint of real disgust in his dark eyes as he pointed at the screen. "He always loved Lilo so...booji-boo? What is it?"

"...look." He mumbled out. The normally bright, beautiful day already seemed a bit more darker just from this one video some jerk had uploaded onto Youtube. "Someone shot video of Victoria. She's...she's..."

It was indeed pretty disgusting. Victoria was passed out in her own room, almost choking on her own vomit from drinking too much. She lay in a pile of spilled and broken beer and puke, and worst of all had very clearly...well, soiled herself. People were milling about in the hallway whilst someone held the smartphone used to take the video up, comments of "Oh my GOD that's disgusting" and "Geez, what in the fuck" and "Holy crap is she dead" lingering in the background.

"Guess she's not gonna be able to edit THIS like she did with **mine**." A voice remarked, Stitch stiffening. He knew that voice. But it couldn't be. It just couldn't.

It couldn't fucking be.

But...but it sounded so much like her.

...how?

 _Lilo lay sprawled out by the college's pool, flopped over on a bench. She was slightly hiccuping in her sleep, black hair flopped over her face and with her shirt off. In fact...with almost everything off except for a pair of flip flops and a red bra with festive white flowers on it. A few moments later the video zoomed in on her chest as it rose and fell, Lilo's unconscious form hiccuping a bit before flopping right off the bench, landing on her back, the camera panning down...down..._

"Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee." Victoria giggled. "Oh, this is hilarious!" The drunk redhead snickered out as Myrtle walked over with her friends, sniggering a bit as she handed a large sharpie marker to Theresa.

"Go crazy." Myrtle suggested with a grin, Theresa walking over to Lilo's fallen form, kneeling down and beginning to draw on her face. "You sure you can get this onto Youtube?"

"I've gotta black box some stuff, but I'm sure I can find a way to get it up. What do you-hic! What do you think?" Victoria laughed out. "Keoni's account? This is hilarious! Can you believe she still wears that kinda clothing? Thought she outgrew the white flower stuff!"

Stitch shuddered as he moved to shut the laptop before he noticed something pop up on the screen. A Skype notification. He nervously clicked it...a single message left there from an all-too-familiar account.

 _"I don't like_ _liars_ _."_


End file.
